Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to digital media and, more specifically, to a fast start of streaming digital media content with deferred license retrieval.
Description of the Related Art
Digital media content distribution systems conventionally include a content server, a content player, and a communications network connecting the content server to the content player. The content server is configured to store digital media content files, which can be downloaded from the content server to the content player. Each digital media content file corresponds to a specific identifying title, such as “Gone with the Wind,” which is familiar to a user. The digital media content file typically includes sequential content data, organized according to playback chronology, and may comprise audio data, video data, or a combination thereof.
The content player is configured to download and play a digital media content file, in response to a user request selecting the title for playback. The process of playing the digital media content file includes decoding audio and video data into a synchronized audio signal and video signal, which may drive a display system having a speaker subsystem and a video subsystem. Playback typically involves a technique known in the art as “streaming,” whereby the content server sequentially transmits the digital media content file to the content player, and the content player plays the digital media content file while content data is received that comprises the digital media content file.
When a user initiates playback of the digital media content for a digital media content title that is protected, there is a delay before the playback of the selected digital media content begins. The delay is a result of the time needed for the content player to request the selected digital media content and for the content server to locate and transmit the protected digital media content file and the license needed for playback of the protected digital media content file to the content player. For example, a license for DRM (Digital Rights Management) encryption of the digital media content title must be retrieved before starting playback of the protected digital media content files, so that the digital media content that is retrieved is protected. Additionally, a minimum amount of video data must be received by the content player before decoding of the video data can begin. Playback of the video data may only begin after a full GOP (group of pictures) has been received and decoded.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art is improved techniques that minimize the perceived delay between the time a user selects the digital media content to when playback of the protected digital media content begins.